A Sex Education
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Kurt is very shy with anything sex related. So Blaine makes a deal with Kurt. He'll teach Kurt everything he knows, and Kurt can ask whatever he's curious about. They'll even have a safe word. This causes both of them to fall for each other more.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! :)**

When they had finally gotten together Blaine remembered all too well how Kurt reacted about the idea of having sex. Blaine wanted to take it slow. He wasn't sure how physical Kurt was willig to get and he was determined not to pressure or scare Kurt away.

Before rehearsals they would often kiss and hold hands. But Blaine made sure they were soft kisses. He had a bit of a kinky side to him that he often fantasized about, but again he wanted to make sure he didn't scare Kurt away. And while he had fooled around with a few guys at some parties in the past he was still a virgin and wanted both of their first times to be special. Kurt's first kiss was already stolen, he wanted everything else to be perfect.

He often fought the urges he had when he and Kurt were making out. He wanted his hand to go lower towards Kurt's crotch, but he knew Kurt wasn't ready for that. Just kissing another boy for Kurt was still a really big deal. Which made it into a big deal for Blaine. He loved being able to kiss someone and have it be meaningful. That didn't stop him from fantasizing about Kurt from time to time, and the things they could do when Kurt was more ready.

Blaine wondered if Kurt ever had any of those fantasies. While Kurt was still more innocent than most boys his age he was still a boy with urges and desires. But Blaine didn't want to freak him out by asking him, or push him out of his comfort zone.

They were on Kurt's bed in a middle of of a make out session. During their last few make outs Blaine slowly pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth and waited for possible rejection. Kurt at first seemed surprised but then smiled and opened his mouth wider for Blaine's tongue. This act had rather startled Blaine, but now it had let to them french kissing more often. Blaine loved his tongue inside of Kurt's mouth. It ran across Kurt's teeth and own tongue. He loved hearing Kurt moan.

Without thinking he rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Than slowly he trailed down Kurt's chest. Kurt flinched in surprise as it grazed across Kurt's nipple. Blaine continued to drag his hand down towards Kurt's crotch and then froze. What the hell was he doing? He didn't even ask...what if Kurt wasn't ready for such intimate touching? How could he have been so careless and thoughtless? Angry at himself he removed his hand. Kurt stopped kissing him and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled. "I...got carried away, I didn't mean for it to go that far..."

Kurt stared at him.

"I won't break, you know," he said quietly and Blaine licked his lips.

"I know how nervous sex makes you, or anything related to sex. I didn't want to scare you away," Blaine added and Kurt smiled, clearly touched.

"It's okay," he said in a quiet voice. "I want...you to do it."

Blaine froze.

"Are...you sure?"

Kurt nodded.

"I want to feel you on me," he mumbled and his face flushed red, embarrassed about this side of himself. Blaine nodded slowly.

"Tell me when you want me to stop," he said with sincerity in his voice. Kurt nodded, more eager than Blaine thought he would be. They resumed the kissing, the gentle message of the two tongues pressed against each other. Blaine let his hand drift down there this time. It was his turn to blush as he touched Kurt's crotch. He could feel Kurt's penis bulging from his tight jeans.

Kurt moaned which caused him to moan in response.

He was careful of how soft he would message his hand around that area. He didn't want to startle Kurt at all. They moaned in each other's mouth and he continued to message his hand against Kurt's penis when Kurt gasped and pulled back sharply.

"Stop!" He pleaded, wide eyed. Blaine jerked his hand back quickly.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's face flushed with shame and embarrassment as he raced to the bathroom and Blaine closed his eyes. He knew what had happened. He didn't mean to stimulate Kurt that much

He sighed and stood up, his own erection slowly vanishing. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kurt..."

"Go away, Blaine." He could hear Kurt crying in there and his heart went out to his boyfriend.

"Kurt...what happened is no big deal... it's very natural..."

"It IS a big deal!" Kurt snapped. He opened the door suddenly. He held some toilet paper in his hands. "I've...never had that happen to me in front of _anybody _before. I've never...been that exposed. What happened is supposed to be a very private thing."

"A private thing that two people can share," said Blaine softly. "Would it help if you knew I had an erection too and was about to cum as well?"

Kurt blushed a deep shade of red at those words.

Blaine cursed himself for not trying to use other words to describe what had just happened.

"When two people are in love and want to share their affection at a physical level they trust each other not to be embarrassed by the most natural things. You don't need to be ashamed, Kurt. You did NOTHING wrong."

Kurt blinked back tears,and his head still looked at the ground.

"What happened...when you first uh..."

"Came in front of someone?" Blaine finished, knowing how awkward that word was for Kurt. Kurt quickly nodded, his ears a bright shade of pink.

"It was at a party, I had too much to drink," said Blaine slowly. "But he and I were both so...into each other at the moment we didn't care how messy we got. But it wasn't exactly something I like remembering-"

"Because it was embarrassing," mumbled Kurt.

"No," Blaine corrected gently. "Because it was with a stranger, and not someone I truly cared about." His soft puppy dog eyes stared at Kurt as Kurt slowly and bashfully looked up.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Kurt admitted. "I've never...gone this far before, it just...kind of scared me."

"I understand," Blaine said gently. "We can go only as far as you want."

"But..."Kurt looked uncomfortable.

"But what?"

"But, don't you have...needs? Fantasies? Desires?"

Kurt might be new, but he wasn't totally innocent about these kinds of thoughts. Blaine decided to be honest.

"Yes I do. But that's okay. I can wait. My biggest need and desire is to make sure YOU'RE comfortable, safe, and happy. I don't want to scare you away."

Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You won't," he said sincerely and Blaine blinked back tears of relief. He swallowed and bit his lip. Should he suggest this right now?

"I...have an idea, you can totally say no if you want. But it's something that might make things easier for you."

Kurt frowned.

"I'm listening."

"How about...I become sort of...your guide to anything sexually related? Like anytime you're curious about something all you have to do is ask and if you are ready I can show you. Or we can just talk about it. And we can tell each other our fantasies if you ever want to. We don't have to act them out, we can just talk. It might make sex more comfortable if you talk about it more with someone you trust and care about, and love."

Kurt stared at him, interest flickered in his eyes.

"Like...a Sex Education class?"

Blaine laughed a bit.

"Yeah I'm the Sex Ed teacher," he said with a wink and Kurt finally grinned.

"If there were teachers that looked like you for my sex education classes I might have attended more often."

Blaine laughed again. It felt good to laugh since he was so nervous.

"So?"

Kurt frowned.

"And we don't have to...do any of the things we talk about if I don't want to?"

"Correct."

"But...you won't mind if we do do some of them?"

Blaine was surprised by Kurt asking that question and nodded quickly, trying not to be too eager.

"Whatever makes you comfortable. We'll even create a safe word for you to say when you want us to stop, and it's getting too much."

Kurt frowned and nodded. He couldn't understand why he couldn't just say stop instead of having a safe word but that sounded okay.

He sucked his breath in.

"Okay," he said slowly and Blaine blinked at him, clearly surprised.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Yes, I'm sure." He looked at Blaine with a surprisingly sly smile and Blaine frowned, suspicious.

"What?"

"In fact, I think I might be ready for lesson 1, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine grinned as Kurt called him by his last name.

"Very well." He gently pulled Kurt towards the bed, hoping that everything would go smooth and praying that things wouldn't go too far and he wouldn't lose Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, thanks!**

"So what's the first lesson?" Blaine asked as they laid down on the bed. Kurt frowned.

"Shouldn't the student be asking that?"

Blaine laughed.

"This is a weird class where the student creates the lessons and the teacher does the homework," he teased. Kurt grinned.

"I wish more classes were like that."

Blaine smiled and then looked thoughtful.

"We should probably come up with a safe word, first," he suggested. "Before we do anything else."

Kurt slowly agreed.

"Can't we just use the word stop?"

Blaine frowned.

"Well that isn't commonly used-but I guess we could. A lot of times during role playing the partners pick a safe word that both of them will remember. Something that's special just to them. "

Kurt nodded slowly.

"What do you mean, by role playing"

Blaine groaned. Maybe they were going too fast.

"I...er, like you know Master and slave type thing."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"People...people _do_ that?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

"But we don't ever have to do that," he said quickly. "But in those situations a safe word is very common."

Kurt swallowed, a little thrown by the information.

"Okay," he said quietly. "I guess the safe word would be...Dalton?"

Blaine nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"That's perfect," he said with approval. Kurt smiled.

"Now...is there anything else you want to know right now, or do?" Blaine said quietly. He was sure Kurt would be more hypersensitive since what just happened only a few moments ago.

Kurt blushed and looked down.

"Remember, Kurt," said Blaine gently. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You can ask me about ANYTHING."

Kurt swallowed.

"I..read about foreplay and the book mentioned handjobs a couple of times. They also mentioned blowjobs, but I'm not ready for that," he added quickly. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt tenderly on the lips.

"Yes people do like giving each other handjobs. It becomes even more hot when it's not your own hand doing it so you can get an erection quicker."

Kurt nodded shyly..

"I...would you..."

"Kurt...do you want me to give you a handjob?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine looked surprised, and a little dissapointed.

"I...want to give you one," Kurt corrected him and Blaine looked startled.

"What?"

"You're being so patient with me. And I know you have needs. And...I want to thank you for what you are willing to do."

"Kurt, you DON'T have to thank me,not at all."

"I know I don't, but I _want _to. I want to make you feel good" He grinned at Blaine then. "Consider this my extra credit work Mr. Anderson. Besides how am I going to learn if I don't practice?"

His heartbeat was growing faster now and Blaine swallowed as sweat trickled down his face.

"Are you ready...to see my uh...penis Kurt?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, very shyly, and his face turned a very deep shade of red.

"You can do it without seeing it," Blaine added quickly. Kurt thought about that option, but shook his head.

"I need to stop being such a prude about this stuff," Kurt decided and went down to unbuckle Blaine's pants.

Blaine stopped him.

"Wait, let me." Kurt pulled back and slowly Blaine slid off his jeans. Both looked at his boxers.

"Let's just forget about this,"Blaine said quickly. This was going too fast. He didn't want to freak Kurt out. Seeing another boy's penis might be too much for him. Kurt shook his head, determination in him

"I'm a big boy, Blaine, I can handle it," he said quietly. Blaine could tell he was still ashamed over freaking out about cuming in front of Blaine. Was he trying to make up for it?

"Are you trying to make up for what happened earlier?"

Kurt froze, but didn't respond.

"Kurt, please," Blaine begged. "I know a handjob won't kill you but don't rush this cause you feel like you have to prove something. If you want to do something I want it to be only about you and no one else. This 'class' is all about what YOU want and what makes YOU comfortable. I can't let you continue knowing you are doing this just to make a point, to show yourself you're not a coward when it comes to sex."

Kurt looked at him sharply.

"How do you know what I think?" He said quietly and Blaine gave him a sad smile.

"I know you pretty well," he said. "And you're not a coward Kurt. You just have an innocence about you. An innocence I don't want to be stripped away in an afternoon. And having sex, or anything sex related is a big deal and while I want to help teach you I REALLY have to make sure we are going at a pace you really want to go. Don't be embarrassed if you think it's slower than normal. Everyone has their own pace. There is no NORMAL when it comes to this stuff. Everyone is different."

Kurt swallowed and blinked back tears.

"I swear you have a little book in your back pocket filled with 'Perfect things to say in any situation to your boyfriend' Blaine Anderson."

Blaine blushed and hid a bashful smile.

"I still want to make you feel good," Kurt added. "But all right...you can keep your boxers on. Maybe...I'm not ready to see everything yet." Blaine nodded, relieved that he had spoken up in time. "And..." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and brought it towards his crotch area and pushed his hands inside his jeans. Blaine looked shocked. "I want you to make me feel good at the same time," he added shyly. Blaine swallowed.

"Okay, but remember Dalton," he said sternly and Kurt nodded. "And if we're about to-"

"Cum" Kurt said with a small smile. Blaine paused and looked at him. "I won't freak out this time," Kurt added. Blaine was still take aback by Kurt's use of the word cum but nodded.

He started first. He bit his lip when he found Kurt's penis. He held his own so many times, why was holding Kurt's so exciting. He jumped a bit when Kurt finally touched his.

"Sorry," stammered Kurt.

"It's fine," he reassured him.

"So uh...do you like...move your hand up and down?" Kurt asked sheepishly. "Like when you masturbate?" He flushed at that word as well. Blaine was proud of him for being so forward about his questions.

"Yes," said Blaine slowly. "Sometimes people use two hands. One for the masturbation part and one to message his testicles." He had to get used to saying those words around Kurt no matter how much Kurt flushed at them,. "Like this." He slid his second hand into Kurt's jeans and slowly touched his balls. Kurt squirmed as he messaged them gently with one hand and the other he moved up and down. Sometimes the movement was slow and then it was fast. "It's also good to mix up the rhythm of the hand," he added. "Fast and then slow, that kind of thing..." Kurt gasped and brought his second hand forward and continued to squirm while he repeated the process. Blaine nearly jumped as Kurt's hand touched his balls. He studied Kurt's expressions. He saw the _ohmyGodIamtouchingapenis,andnotjustanypenis,butBlaine's! _look on Kurt's face when he first touched Blaine's cock. Slowly he relaxed when he saw Kurt relax.

"Blaine," he moaned as Blaine continued to change his rhythm to keep up with Kurt's-who was catching on very quickly on what to do. "I'm gong to...to..."

"To cum? Me too Kurt," breathed Blaine into his boyfriend's ear. "Let's cum together, okay?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, his face flushed. Hell, both of their faces were.

"Okay on the count of three." Both hands were jerking in a very fast motion now, the balls somewhat ignored for the moment. "One...two...three." Warm liquid squirted into Blaine's hands and he felt his own cum shooting into Kurt's as well. He blushed as he thought about his sweet innocent boyfriend's hand dripped with Blaine's cum.

Both rocked in motion for a few mentions, almost like an aftershock. And finally they stilled as they removed their cum covered hands.

"Wow," Blaine said slowly. Kurt blushed with pride and shyness.

"So...uh...was I okay?"

"You were _more _then okay. You put me to shame."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding? That was the best orgasm of my life!"

Blaine laughed at that.

"You're just being kind, but thank you."

"No, I'm being serious...I've never...orgasmed in front of anyone before. It was kind of hot..."

Blaine smiled as he collapsed on the bed. "Are you sure? It didn't embarrass you?"

"That's the thing! I thought it would but we were both just so caught up in the moment I didn't care about being polite all of a sudden...it was kind of freeing..."

Blaine grinned, suddenly proud of the first few steps his boyfriend had taken that day.

"I'm proud of you," he said sincerely. "For being able to do this, this was a great first step for you."

"I had a good teacher," remarked Kurt as he nestled into the area between Blaine's neck and shoulder. He kissed Blaine's ear and Blaine trembled. That was Blaine's weak spot and they both new it.

"We're such a mess," laughed Kurt as he glanced down at their hands. "We need to get some paper towels."

"I'll get some when I can walk," Blaine mumbled when caused Kurt to laugh again and nuzzle closer. Both of them laid there, completely content not to move for as long as they could. Perfectly content to hold each other and to ignore the world for as long as possible.

"If this was the first lesson," Kurt said as he gave a shy but almost devilish grin while he kissed Blaine on the lips. "I look forward to lesson 2."

"You and me both," Blaine agreed and hugged his boyfriend tighter, never wanting to let go.

Never wanting this moment of both feeling happy, safe, and at peace, to end.


End file.
